The invention relates to an aircraft rotor which is arranged to rotate around a substantially vertical axis and which comprises at least two blades.
Further, the invention relates to an aircraft which comprises a body and at least one rotor attached to the body and arranged to rotate around a substantially vertical axis and comprising at least two blades.
Typically, helicopters have one rotor rotating around a substantially vertical axis, whereby the rotor blades rotate substantially horizontally. Helicopters have been presented, which comprise two rotors rotating around a substantially vertical axis, whereby the rotors can rotate in opposite directions. When the helicopter takes off, the blade angles are adjusted to be positive. After the take-off, when flying level, the blade angles of the rotor blades are adjusted as a function of the angle of rotation in such a manner that in the direction of travel, at the rear of the helicopter, the blade angle is greater than at the front of the helicopter. The helicopter then banks slightly. All in all, this type of control mechanics is quite complex.